


The Discovery - Say Goodbye Aftermath

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [10]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: After a few days of silence from Jack, Henrik Von Schneeplestein heads over to his house to check up on him. Upon arriving, the good doctor stumbles upon a gruesome discovery...Fanfic based on an art piece drawn by Turquoise Magpie for Jacksinsanity in commission!





	The Discovery - Say Goodbye Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, hello my fellow readers! Vix here and I’m back with yet another short story! This time however, this story is based on this amazing artpiece by Turquoise Magpie but its a commissioned piece to Jacksinsanity. So please be respectful to these two and give them some love! I saw this art piece via a friend who pointed it out in Jack’s discord server and… I fell in love with the image. And from it I had to write something that depicts how and why Henrik arrived there.
> 
> Anyway, this story is focused on the good doctor, Henrik Von Schneeplestein! And a tiny bit of Marvin.
> 
> I will say that I am talking out of my ass on some descriptions, like namely the house, I dunno what Jack’s house/apart is like, so I’m just throwing things together for the sake of the fic. And the smell of pumpkin… I never been around a pumpkin to know what it smells like. So again, just making it up as I went with it. As for what happens... it was Anti’s doing... blocking their sights on videos and posts, making them seem normal, until they see what he left behind for them...
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> Artpiece - https://turquoisemagpie.tumblr.com/post/187034551064/the-discovery-a-commissioned-illustration-for

October 31st 2016  
  
What was once a fun pumpkin carving video… turned into a nightmare. Chaos reigned in the video once the star of the show was spirited away, leaving only the dark shadow to taunt and rant at the onlookers. They, who had no way of helping or stopping the situation that unfolded before their eyes; could only watch in horror as the light of life was snuffed out.  
  
All they were given were harsh words, words that stung and sliced into their hearts… the idea burned into their souls… that this tragedy was their fault. The mysterious being they dubbed, ‘Anti’, hissed and spat at them like an angry but cheeky cat; telling them that this nightmare was one that they brought upon themselves and the one they cherished. The shadow hissed icily that they only had one thing to do, only one thing to say to the Irishman that they lost.  
  
**_“̖̬͉̘͕Ș̛̭͍͚̻a̮̼̲y͍̳̹̼͎̫ ̨̘͈̮͇G̩̫̜̗o̝̲͇̱͝o̗̼̤͍̭̹͟d͔͝b̭͕͖y̬̺̝e̦̬͖̠̣͎.͏”̩͓̥̗̬̞̬ _**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
November 3rd 2016  
  
Only a few days went by, things looked normal for the JackSepticEye channel with videos uploaded on time. But… something didn’t feel quite right. For the community’s part, it was unnerving, calling out to content creator in hopes of getting answers. But their words fell on deaf ears. And calls… emails… none were answered; not even a sight of him outside his house. Only on the videos did anyone see him.  
  
This struck the Septic Egos as strange. Jack was never one to ignore calls or email, especially from friends or family or potential sponsors. He would at least answer to say something about being too busy, or at least call back and apologize for missing a call. Even stranger was the constant restlessness of the community that the Septics noticed. The fans seemed very jumpy and kept repeating things and showing things that oddly… the Egos couldn’t see.  
  
Was Jack overworking himself again? Possibly. The videos could have been made in advance and queued to post to buy himself more time. So it was decided that Henrik should go check on him, in case Jack was sick then the doctor could provide some minor first aid.  
  
And so… Henrik Von Schneeplestein headed over to Jack’s place, whipping out a cellphone to call ahead. He listened to the phone ring as he drove over. After a few rings, the call was dropped into voice mail, Jack’s voice cheerfully reciting his message of apologizing for not being able to answer before it stopped and the beep signaled that it was ready for recording a message.  
  
Henrik frowned as he drove closer to the block where Jack lived. “Jack, are you being a little bitch baby again? You honestly need to stop overworking yourself, its not healthy and making everyone worry. Anyway, I’m coming over to check up on you for peace of mind. Do you know anything about what’s going on with the community? Everyone seems restless but we can’t see anything that could tell us-” The phone beeped again, signaling that his time was up and wouldn’t record the rest of his questions.  
  
“Damn it.” He swore softly, driving closer to the house and slowing the car to a stop. He got out and headed for the house, slowing a little as he noticed Jack’s car was at the driveway. “Least that tells me he’s home.” he muttered as he continued his way to the little path that led to the door. But as he looked up at the house, bright with a nice cheerful look to it…felt off. The cheery exterior seemed forced, like how Chase would give a false smile to hide his pain.  
  
It seemed far too still, like the home was holding its breath behind its own false smile.  
  
Henrik furrowed his brows in confusion at the description that came to mind; then shook his head clear and headed for the door. “Must be getting paranoid, worrying over Jack and making me think something’s wrong with the house.” he murmured, nodding to himself, taking comfort from that logic. Granted, that didn’t stave off that feeling of _wrong _that gnawed at him a little.  
  
Still the doctor ego mentally waved the worry aside and gave the front door a hearty knock, standing back to patiently wait for an answer from Jack. Surely, he would have had to have heard that.  
  
A few minutes passed and… nothing.  
  
He frowned a little before giving the door another knock, a little harder and louder. “Probably asleep but come on, he should have heard it this time.”  
  
Another few minutes and still no answer.  
  
Worry spiked through him for a moment before replaced with irritation. Henrik exhaled, the rush of breath hissing through his teeth in annoyance. “I swear to god, if he’s playing another game instead of eating, I’m shoving his microphone stand up his ass sideways.” He griped, abandoning the need to knock on the door a third time; and choosing to rifle around for the hidden spare key. Jack always locked his door when he came home to record. He always had that fear of people walking in while he was distracted by games so he always locked the door behind himself.  
  
It took the good doctor a moment to find the key, hidden behind a compartment of the joke hallway key rack placed by the door. As if anyone would openly leave their keys there. But behind it, thanks to a bit of Marvin’s magic, was the key. Grumbling to himself mostly to keep the worry at bay, he fitted the key in and unlocked the door, slipping inside. The moment he entered the house was when the worry he kept ignoring, whispered to him.  
  
_Something’s not right. _  
  
The house was eerily quiet, the interior dark; save for the light coming through the window. Thankfully, sunset wasn’t until another few hours, so it wasn’t that dark. But it was enough to say that no one was here… or the resident was asleep.  
  
“Jack?” Henrik called out quizzically, wondering what the hell the youtuber was doing. The house _shouldn’t_ be _this quiet,_ even if he lived on his own, there was always that something. Something that made the home more lively. But that _something _was missing, leaving the house to be as quiet as a tomb.  
  
The doctor shook his head, scolding himself for such a bad analogy, stepping further into the house to close the door behind him and set the key aside on a side table. “Jack, are you home?” Maybe he went out on a walk? He had been going on runs… but… no one has seen him since Halloween. “Are you alright? Are you sick?”  
  
_Silence._  
  
Taking a breath to steel himself against the feeling of uncertainty that wrapped around him. Then flinched at the scent of something foul. It was faint but it was definitely there. Was something rotting? “All right, something is definitely wrong...” He murmured as he ventured into the house, wincing at sound of his own footsteps seemed to unnerve him further. He was closest to the kitchen and decided to check it out, since the living didn’t offer any clues besides it being empty of the Irish youtuber.  
  
The kitchen, on the other hand, was just as empty of a person… yet it did offer a couple of clues. For one, it was missing a table and the remnants of a cooked meal were still present, so he did eat. But there was a problem.  
  
The dishes had remained in the sink and the part of the scent of rot was coming from here, but not the scent he smelled from the living room near the stairs. That and there was a colony of ants feasting upon the leftovers of what was… chicken? Some kind of meat and vegetables, it was bit difficult to tell with ants all over the sink. Henrik twitched at seeing them thriving there, disturbed and a lot more concerned now. What the hell is this? Everyone knew Jack despised cleaning… but there was no way he would’ve ignored the dishes to let ants just move in.  
  
How long did he leave the kitchen dirty?  
  
“Jack?!” The doctor called out louder, stressing youtuber’s name as he left the ant infested kitchen to search further, his movements no longer hesitant and quiet; concern... _fear_ literally wrapping him up. “My friend, where are you?”  
  
The downstairs bathroom yielded nothing… same with the linen room, save for a pile of dirty clothes begging to be washed. The room left was the bedroom that doubled as the recording room and Henrik was already dashing for it, taking his phone out. He hit speed dial for Marvin. It didn’t even take two rings before the magician picked up.  
  
“_Hello? Hey, Henrik! What’s going on? Jack ok-” _Marvin the Magnificent greeted happily before being cut off by the doctor.  
  
“Marvin, whatever magic show you’re doing, pull a disappearing act and get your ass over to Jack’s house. _NOW!_” He hissed as he passed the kitchen to get to the stairs.  
  
_“Jack’s house? Why? What’s wrong?” _Whatever mirth that had been behind his tone earlier switched to concern and seriousness. _“Hen, are you… are you running?”_  
  
“Yes, I am! Where’s Chase? Just… call everyone to get to the house NOW, Marvin!”  
  
_“__Chase is with me at the magic show...”_  
  
“Magic his ass with you then! Call Jackie and tell him to get here! I don’t know what is going but something is wrong and I need you all here to help me! If I’m guessing right then- Oh god… what is that?”  
  
_“Hen? What is what?”_  
  
Henrik ignored Marvin’s voice, flinching at the scent of rot… it was definitely coming from here. He paled realizing that the scent was originating from here the second floor of the house...  
  
It can’t…  
  
No, the scent wasn’t right. He shook his head, trying to not panic and analyze the scent of rot he was smelling. It wasn’t sickly sweet… not flesh… not a dead body… no… it was a little more bitter and sour.  
  
...pumpkin…?  
  
A rotting pumpkin or the pulp of it..?  
  
Henrik’s eyes scanned the second floor, again not hearing Marvin calling him from the phone. “Why rotting pumpkin…?”  
  
_“Pumpkin? Henrik, are you okay? What’s going on?”_  
  
The doctor’s eyes fell upon the bedroom door, jolting a little at the sight of the door slightly ajar… and from where he stood… could see the room was dark.  
  
Pumpkin…  
  
Pumpkin…  
  
There was rotting pumpkin…  
  
Henrik stared at the door, moving quickly over to it, remembering now. The scent of rotten pumpkin pulp was thicker here.  
  
Jack was recording a Halloween special…  
  
Henrik hesitantly reached for the door.  
  
He was carving pumpkins for the community… he loved it back last year and thought it would be fun again this year.  
  
_“Jack…?” _He called softly, earning another concerned word from Marvin, who was on the move to collect Chase on his end, listening to what was going on.  
  
The video aired and the Septics couldn’t see anything wrong with it. To them it looked like an average pumpkin carving video… but community had been going ballistic after it aired, insisting something was _wrong_.  
  
_“Please...”_ He whispered as he pulled the door the rest of the way open and stepped in the room…  
  
But no one saw Jack since Halloween…  
  
Henrik stared in horror, phone dropping from his hand and clattered onto the floor, earning a worried Marvin talking frantically to him, but… the ego didn’t hear the magician.  
  
The egos didn’t take heed of the community pointing something out to them. No one checked in on the youtuber on Halloween when the video uploaded or the day after…  
  
_“Oh...god...”  
  
“Henrik? Henrik! What is going on?!” _Marvin’s voice was growing in panic the longer the doctor continued to mumble and speak softly. He was too dazed by what he was looking at to really hear or answer the magician.  
  
The bedroom was just as it looked in the Halloween video. Computer and recording set up out and unmoved, camera facing a table that normally didn’t belong here. That answered the question of where it disappeared to since it wasn’t in the kitchen. Burnt out candles were still where they were on the table, completely void of candle wax. Black plastic garbage bag was on the floor, judging from the smell, the pulp was in there and thus the culprit of bitter smell that wafted in the house. A carved pumpkin also sat on the table, grinning crookedly at the camera.  
  
But Henrik’s eyes saw nothing in the room, nothing in there was important. Nothing save the figure the pumpkin sat next to…  
  
The figure that belonged to the one and only… Jacksepticeye; who was slumped backwards on his chair and limp; eyes left in a half closed state but devoid of any kind of life. The way the body was positioned… it completely exposed his neck for the world to see. Henrik’s eyes reacted to focus on his friend’s neck, which blatantly showcased the clean, deliberate slash there, clearly indicating how he died…  
  
Died…  
  
_“Why… why didn’t we..?” _Henrik breathed in a horror, staring at the scene before him with wide eyes, feeling the burning of tears coming forth. It didn’t make sense… how did this happen? Jack hated using knives… they terrified him…  
  
And yet...  
  
Jack was dead.  
  
The realization hit the doctor hard, tears stung his eyes as they flowed freely down his face as he kept staring, burning the image of his friend’s corpse to his mind’s eye. He could never forget this moment…this chilling sight that would always haunt him for as long as he lived.  
  
He would never forget this terrible discovery.  
  
“My friend… Oh god... _Why?_”  
  
In the background, so very softly that the ego barely paid attention to, was a sinister giggle and a pair of pure black eyes watched from the shadows. It smiled wickedly before it vanished, keeping itself hidden from view until the day came to reveal himself to the others.


End file.
